


Happy Birthday, Ou-sama![contest entry]

by Mojjochan



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda's (early) bday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ou-sama![contest entry]

**Author's Note:**

> (just in case) Ou-sama=King

Ryo marched up to the door, the bags over his shoulders were weighing him down. He'd planned to go on this trip for a long time, and of course his beloved was coming with him. It was his birthday present to himself. He pulled the key out to let himself in. Once inside he'd planned to drop all the bags, but the sound of the piano being played lured him into the apartment. He stopped in the doorway, watching Ueda play in the room lit only by candles; a very romantic setting.

 

 

Ueda seemed to sense him and promptly turned around to glance at the younger man; he smiled, stopped playing to turned around to easily lift himself onto the piano; hitting various keys. His eyes filled with expectancy and desire, he licked his lips and spread his legs. Ryo dropped everything he was holding, his member gave a throb as blood pumped quickly through his veins. He went forward automatically, towards his lover who was beckoning him teasingly.

 

 

Ryo practically climbed on top of Ueda as he aimed a kiss at his lovers lips. Accommodating for Ryo's height Ueda slid down slightly to make himself more accessible. Ryo forced his lips on Ueda's and quickly established dominance over him by forcing his tongue into the elder’s mouth, exploring his hot cavern. Ueda moaned and arched his lower back to brush up against Ryo's body, as he did a whimper escaped him.

 

 

“Hime~!” Ryo gasped against Ueda's lips before he kissed his way down to Ueda's neck and leeched onto the pale skin. Ueda gasped and threw his head back. “Ungh... Ryo...” Ryo slipped his hand underneath Ueda's shirt sliding it across the well toned stomach; the muscles twitching under his touch. He found a nipple and pinched it hard, a pained gasp escaped from Ueda's lips. Ryo could feel the elder's hard member poking his stomach, he grinned and pressed his palm against Ueda's erection; making him moan. With his other hand he pulled Ueda's shirt off and let it slip out of his grasp and onto the floor.

 

 

Ryo kissed his way down Ueda's body, sucking on the pale skin every now and then, earning himself a staggered gasp from Ueda every time. He wrapped his lips around one of Ueda's nipples and played with the lush bud with his tongue. Ueda yelped as he sank his teeth into the sensitive skin. Ryo continued his way down Ueda's body, his tongue leaving a wet trail over the elder's burning skin.

 

 

“AH! Nnn~ Ryo.. Please” Ueda wriggled his hips and pushed his groin against the younger man. Ryo sniggered, impatience made unbuckling Ueda's pants a difficult task; annoyed, Ryo yanked them off and threw them as far away as he could. He pulled his boxers down to his knees and kissed just above where Ueda's left thigh began, Ueda flinched; he tried desperately to buck his hips to achieve some friction for his lonely member.

 

 

Ryo grinned evilly and said in a husky voice “Fu-fu hime~ Don't get ahead of yourself now” he chuckled as Ueda whimpered “Remember what we talked about?” he said in a deep, teasing voice as he trailed the vein under Ueda's cock “Hn~ Ryo...” the elder stuttered feebly “Now, now... You forgot already? Hime...” he put extra emphasis on the last word, “It's my birthday. And on my birthday I'm your...” his voice trailed off as he awaited the answer form the man twitching underneath him. He flicked his finger at the head “AHN!” Ueda gasped and shuddered, “O-Ou-sama!” he gasped. “Good.” Ryo said with a smile on his face and his eyes shut as he gripped the base of the older man's cock.

 

 

Ueda moaned loudly “A-AH-AHN!!!” as Ryo stroked the length once, twice and a third time. Ryo pressed his lips against the lower part of Ueda's abdomen, taking some of the skin between his teeth. “Hime~” he said sweetly kissing his way down to the hilt of Ueda's cock. Ueda's hand found Ryo's head and he grabbed a fistful of hair “Ou-sama! Ou-sama! Please...” Ueda begged, tugging at the younger man's hair. Sniggering, Ryo licked his lips and slipped them over the head of Ueda's manhood. “AH! Mm~ Ou-Ou-sama!” Ueda said between gasps as Ryo took the throbbing member in his mouth; playfully using his tongue around the shaft, the head hitting the back of his throat had Ueda practically screaming with pleasure. His body gave a powerful shudder, filling the room with his high pitched wail as he came in Ryo's mouth.

 

 

Ryo leaned back and lifted the older man down form the piano. Ueda slumped against his body, panting hard. Ryo lifted Ueda's chin with his hand and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. Ueda made a grimace but didn't deny the man anything. “Table~” he said weakly, blinking, his eyes dazed “Hm?” Ryo answered looking to the table, where a clumsily wrapped parcel he hadn't noticed earlier stood. Ueda got off him, sitting down on the piano stool. Ryo curiously made his way over to it, he looked at it then he started laughing “Is this from you?” Ueda glared at him “Sorry, I don't wrap many presents!” though secretly happy Ryo said “Right, right” as he lifted the parcel “Can I open it?” he asked “Would I have mentioned it if I didn't mean for you to open it?” Ueda retorted, annoyed. Ryo sniggered as he started opening the parcel.

 

 

“Oh, what's this? What's this?” he smiled as he pulled out a bottle of wine, he looked back into the box and saw that there were several things in it. His curiosity was peaked by a box in the bottom, he took it out and saw Ueda flinch in the corner of his eye. A wicked grin on his face he opened the box, seeing it's contents an even more wicked smile spread across his face. “Hime~ you shouldn't have...” he said teasingly, dangling the sex toy in the air. “Did you buy this in a store or...?” Ryo asked though he already knew the answer “Yes, you know I'm no good with computers” Ueda said sourly. “Indeed, I know that all too well” he said checking the rest of the contents; thinking back on how he'd returned one afternoon to find Ueda sitting at the entrance, on his knees his head bowed saying he'd broken Ryo's laptop. Thinking back on it now his hime was beyond cute at that moment. He smiled happily to himself.

 

 

Ueda blushed and looked away, wandering over to his pants. “What do you think you're doing?” Ryo said, his tone was warning and almost poisonous. Ueda flinched and turned around, pants in hand to stare at the younger man. Ryo pulled from the box some more objects; amongst them a bottle of lube and handcuffs, two pairs in fact. Ueda gulped as he saw the glint in Ryo's eyes as he eyes him. “Hi~me” he sang and stood up, cuffs dangling from one finger he slowly got up and made his way over to Ueda, who was rooted to the spot by those soulful eyes.

 

 

Ueda felt heat rise in him again and he gulped as Ryo stroked two fingers from his temple and down to his jawline. He smiled before he gently slipped his hand behind Ueda's waist and pulled him close for another kiss, instantly forcing his tongues into Ueda's mouth, moaning “Hime~” between the wet, sloppy sounds that now filled Ueda's ears. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the younger man and leeched onto him, desiring him. Ryo steered the older man to the sofa and pushed him; Ueda fell backwards and landed with a soft thump.

 

 

Ueda looked up at Ryo, his eyesight dazed. Ryo chuckled and yanked Ueda's boxers off completely, sliding his hand down the outside of Ueda's thigh. Ueda took a sharp intake of breath as his bare chest heaved frantically. Ryo smiled and slid on hand on the inside of Ueda's thigh, the already sensitive Ueda gave a violent jolt as the younger man teased him. “Hime~” he sang again, teasing the elder with his deep, husky voice; Ueda groaned out “Ou-sama...” Ryo grinned.

 

 

Ryo lay the cuffs down on the table and crawled on top of Ueda, pinning him down. Ueda twisted impatiently underneath him and groaned unhappily. “Wait, Hime~ You've been so cruel to me... Coming by yourself” he said darkly, Ueda flinched as he realized this as the truth. In response he lifted his abdomen to stroke against the younger man's groin, making him hiss. He chuckled “Oh, I'll make you remember not to come when I don't give you permission to. Just you wait, Hime~” his voice sounded evil and Ueda was afraid to look at him.

 

 

Ryo leaned down and kissed him again; Ueda parted his lips first and let the younger man slip his tongue in. Ueda moaned as the hot muscle explored his cavern, arching his back slightly to tilt his head back due to the massive arousal he was experiencing. Ryo slipped his tongue out to trail the elders jawline and go up to nibble lightly on his ear. “Ah! AHN~!!” Ueda turned his face away form Ryo to blink tears out of his eyes “Damn, such a sexy hime~” Ryo purred, licking his lips as he sat back up to view the shivering man lying under him.

 

 

He grabbed the hand cuffs and slid them onto Ueda's wrists “Huh? Ryo are you really gonna-?” but he was silenced by Ryo putting his finger to his lips “Have you forgotten again, Hime~?” Ryo hissed, Ueda's body gave a jolt as the cold metal jingled. He looked up at Ryo and stuttered “Ou-sama, are you really going to do this here? Like this?” Ueda tried to sound calm and reasonable, but Ryo sniggered “Of course my hime, since you went through all the trouble of providing me with such a wonderful second gift” Ueda's brain slowly reacted to what was being said “Second-?” He questioned but Ryo was too preoccupied by the various sex toys to listen.

 

 

Ryo looked back down at Ueda and smiled happily, in one swift movement he pushed Ueda even further up the couch and was yanked his ass into the air “Ou-sama, what are you doing?!” Ueda exclaimed, struggling to get free of the grip but Ryo's hands were firmly attached around his thighs. “Prepping” Ryo said simply, as if he was talking about the weather. Ueda blushed scarlet as he felt Ryo's eyes on his ass “No, don't~” he pleaded to deaf ears. Ryo happily yanked the older man's left thigh onto the sofa backrest as he used his free hand to spread the older man's ass cheeks; he then gently swiped his fingers over the puckered hole and drew a circle around it. “AH! AHN~ No~A!!” Ueda moaned and tried to cover his mouth with his hand, the cold metal licked his skin and he moaned loudly.

 

 

Ryo grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers and some of it on Ueda's ass; Ueda gasped as the cool substance trickled down his skin to drip onto the sofa. He shuddered, a new daze came over his eyes. Ryo leaned down to kiss the older man's jawline, he kissed his way down to the collarbone and leeched onto it. When he let go the area was flushed and swollen “ _That'll last for a while~_ ” he said internally as he groped one of Ueda's ass cheeks, making him toss and turn as he moaned sweetly.

 

 

Ryo circled Ueda's hole again, he watched it twitch expectantly. When he teasingly slid two fingers over it Ueda moaned “Ah~ Ou-sama... Please...” His body shuddering. Grinning wickedly Ryo shoved one finger inside, Ueda yelped in pain. Not wasting time Ryo quickly shoved a second finger in “No, don't!” Ueda cried and tried to get away form Ryo. Suddenly annoyed, Ryo stopped Ueda's flailing arms; gripping them so hard it hurt. Ueda's eyesight became blurry due to the amount of tears in his eyes; Ryo had always been rough, but this was too much. He tried to protest but as he opened his mouth Ryo clamped his over it and Ueda had to swallow his words as the younger man's tongue went down his throat.

 

 

Ryo shoved his fingers in to the knuckle, he pulled out and pushed back in. Ueda moaned and shuddered with each thrust. Ryo scissored inside Ueda, the hot walls clamping down on his fingers. He added a third finger and Ueda screamed as Ryo pushed in and up quickly, a sort of hungry frenzy had come over the older man; he seemed to have forgotten about the pain and was only feeling pleasure. Ryo retracted his fingers and reached out to retrieve the vibrator that he'd waved in the air earlier. He poured some lube on it, making sure it was completely soaked before he prodded Ueda's entrance with it.

 

 

Ueda didn't seem to register what was going on as he lay there, his chest heaving like he'd run a mile. Before putting the vibrator in, Ryo pushed it up against the entrance and turned on the switch; it instantly came to life tickling his hand. Startled, Ueda let out a high pitched wail, all the muscles in his body clenched. Ryo sniggered and played the vibrator around the twitching hole. “Do you want it, Hime?” Ryo asked seductively. “Ah... Ahn! Y-Yes!” - “Yes...?” he repeated and pulled back the vibrator slightly “Yes, Ou-sama!” Ueda cried, his voice half-chocked. “Good” Ryo said darkly and thrust the sex toy into Ueda, who wailed loudly and threw his head back, elevating his lower back as the vibrating toy sank into him.

 

 

Ryo licked his lips contently as he watched Ueda become a blabbering fool, his mouth hanging open and his eyes unfocused. He pushed the vibrator in a little more and closed his eyes as the room was filled with Ueda's cries of pleasure. The strain in his own pants becoming painful and hard to ignore he collected his thoughts a little; he looked down at the older man, who was biting onto his own arm. Ryo grinned evilly and leaned down over the older man, making him shudder as Ryo's clothes tickled his skin. “Hime~” he called sweetly, the older man gave a weak grunt to show that he was listening, or at least trying to listen.

 

 

After unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Ryo extended his arm to grab behind Ueda's neck, he yanked him upwards, pulling his face close and whispering “Suck me” Ueda didn't have time to respond before Ryo was forcing his head down to his erect cock.

 

 

Hovering slightly above the pulsating member, Ueda blew on the head, making Ryo groan. He leaned down and kissed it, a few moments later his tongue slipped out of his mouth and he circled the head. “Ahn~ Hime~!” Ryo leaned his head back as he reached into the older man's hair, twirling his fingers in with the copper-locks. Ueda kissed the hilt of the younger man's cock teasingly. His tongue trailed the vein underneath and up to swallow the head. Ryo groaned and pushed the elder's head down into his lap as he tried his best not to buck his hips.

 

 

Ueda took the whole length in his mouth, Ryo moaned loudly somewhere above him and he huffed as the vibrator kept getting bobbed into him by Ryo. He could tell his technique was working when the moans became more frequent and he could feel the muscles clenching as Ryo's hand movements became uneven and clumsy. He used his hands to massage the sack, rubbing and tugging playfully as he swallowed Ryo to the hilt. “AH! AHN~AH!!! HIME!!!!” Ryo's grasp on his hair tightened painfully and he started fucking Ueda's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He came hard with a loud grunt, riding out his orgasm; forcing the elder to swallow down each and every single drop.

 

 

Ryo slumped against the backrest and sighed contently, stroking the elders hair gently saying “Good boy, good boy” with a soft tone “ _what am I, a dog?_ ” Ueda thought bitterly. A second later Ryo's other hand thrust the vibrator in hard, making him yelp. “Ou-sama!” he said leaning his cheek against Ryo's stomach, his lips tickling the younger man's skin. Ryo chuckled and lifted Ueda's chin up to kiss him roughly, biting down on Ueda's lower lip; making him moan with a sigh.

 

 

Ryo kissed his way down to the arch in Ueda's neck and sucked at the sensitive skin as his hand traveled to Ueda's chest to massage it with a hard touch before he pinched one of the erect nipples, Ueda quivered and groaned, leaning into the man's touch, begging for more. His cock throbbed painfully and Ueda wriggled his hips, making him moan loudly as the vibrator moved with him, as he tried to attract Ryo's attention to his lonely, dripping member.

 

 

With a content smile and a devilish look in his eyes, which made Ueda shudder, Ryo's hand left the flushed nipple to stroke across the lean abs, down to the throbbing member “My, my, Hime” he chuckled, “You're so hard and wet” he said teasingly as he grabbed the hard cock and smeared the pre-cum over the head. Instantly Ueda lost all strength in his arms as the wonderful sensation traveled though his body, and he collapsed onto Ryo's lap, “ah, AH, AHN!! OU-SAma!” he gasped and curled his head up against Ryo's groin.

 

 

“Damn!” Ryo hissed and his erection poked Ueda, who's dull mind instinctively made him part his lips to gently nibble on the shaft. Ryo bent forward and looked down to see Ueda's dazed eyes look up at him, his lips parted around the base of Ryo's throbbing cock. His mind went blank; jerking Ueda up and throwing him against the armrest, he yanked the vibrator from the elder, making him cry out in pleasure and despair as the stimulation left him.

 

 

Ryo smiled, he leaned down to Ueda's ear and said in a husky voice, as he positioned himself in front of Ueda's hole, “I'm going to fuck you now~” Ueda whimpered and a powerful shudder shook his body. Without a moments hesitation Ryo sank into Ueda, who gasped “ah. Ahn. AH! Ha-mn~!” rasping his throat. Ryo stilled as the heat surrounded him, muscles clenching and unclenching. His fingers digging into Ueda's hips, but the elders mind was so full of pleasure and feeling his Ou-sama inside him that he didn't notice as fingernails dug into his skin, drawing blood.

 

 

Ueda threw his head back to let out a high pitched wail, his hands gripping the armrest as he was rocked back and forth by Ryo's thrusts. He could register Ryo's low grunts and panting somewhere in the distance, he was startled when Ryo was suddenly panting in his ear; biting down hard. Ueda whimpered as Ryo pulled all the way out just to violently thrust back in. “Fuck! Hi-me!” he grunted as Ueda clamped down on him. Ryo grabbed Ueda's thigh and yanked him onto his side, Ueda made a confused grunt until Ryo had the elders right thigh between his own, and the other leg propped up against his shoulder as he thrust into Ueda; who panted and groaned as the younger thrust into him.

 

 

Ryo slipped his hand down to the other man's abandoned erection. As his hand wrapped around it Ueda gave a powerful jolt, his hips thrust forward to create the much needed friction. “Ah. AH. AHH~! Ou...sama! Please! Ou-sama~ more. Ahn!” his voice a little horse he begged Ryo with tears in his eyes. Ryo gulped and threw Ueda's leg down to grab an arm to pull him up an into a sitting position on his lap, so that he could smother a kiss on the elders lips. Ueda quivered and gasped against Ryo's lips, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders. Breaking the kiss with gasps for air; Ryo leaned his cheek on Ueda's shoulder and grinned against elders neck as he suddenly thrust, hard into him. Ueda wailed loudly and his body shuddered as he sat frozen on Ryo's lap.

 

 

Ryo chuckled as his own body shuddered when Ueda clamped down on him. “Ha. Ha. Ha. Hime-” he said with a laugh “damn! So amazing!” he gritted his teeth and grimaced as he tried not to come. “Ah. ha. Ahn~” Ueda moaned, digging his face into the arch in Ryo's neck, his lips brushing against the younger man's collarbone, making him shiver. “Ou-sama, please” Ueda begged and pushed his body forward as he tried to, again, make Ryo give him that much needed release. He could feel Ryo's lips form a smile on his skin as he pretended not to notice Ueda's desperation.

 

 

Annoyed that Ryo was ignoring him, Ueda decided to take matters into his own hands. Shifting slightly so that his feet had a good grip on the sofa before he used what strength he could muster to elevate himself off Ryo's lap and down again. “OH! FU-!!” Ryo was silenced by Ueda who pressed his lips to his and forced his tongue down Ryo's throat. Both men's mind went blank as the only thing they heeded was the almost instinctive need for release. Electric jolts dancing up Ueda's spine, blood thundering in his ears and his whole body shivering as the hurried, desperate thrusting hit his sweet spot; he came with a loud moan, clamping down on Ryo who followed  coming inside Ueda. Panting hard Ryo pulled out, Ueda grimaced and both men collapsed, Ueda on top of Ryo's heaving chest.

 

 

 

Ryo stroked over Ueda's hair with a slightly shaky hand. “damn, that was hot!” he sniggered, Ueda shifted wordlessly “you know... you came without being touched” Ryo pointed out, the glee apparent in his voice. Ueda pushed himself up from the younger man's chest “can you take these off, please?” he said curtly, lifting his arms so that the cuffs clinked. Ryo removed the cuffs and put them on the table; Ueda rubbed his wrists. He got to his feet “where are you going?” Ryo asked curiously. This time Ueda smirked; he grabbed some of the sex toys, including both pairs of handcuffs, the lube and the vibrator. He waltzed over to the bedroom door, from where he was sitting Ryo could see the white trail of semen dribble down the inside of Ueda's thigh, he licked his lips. Ueda turned around and leaned against the door frame, looking at Ryo expectantly “Ou-sama!” he cirped happily, shaking the cuffs “aren't you coming?” Ryo gave him a look of surprise making the elder chuckle “I hope you don't think that was all?” Ueda said teasingly. Ryo straightened up, Ueda sniggered and went into the bedroom. Catching on Ryo leaped form the sofa; almost tripping since his pants were around his ankles and boxers around his knees, to follow his Hime.

 

 

“Damn, last night was amazing!” Ryo chirped happily, leaning forward onto the steering wheel, looking out the front windshield and up at the blue-grey November sky.”speak for yourself.” Ueda said darkly, looking out the window; the pillow he was sitting on didn't help much. Ryo sighed happily adding “and when you rode on top of me~” he whistled and chuckled “that flushed face of yours and the way you cried out” Ueda blushed and squirmed in the passenger seat. Ryo chuckled again. He rubbed his wrists “does it still hurt?” Ueda, who'd been eying Ryo's actions, asked carefully.”No, just weird. I wasn't expecting to be cuffed to the bed frame, but I liked it, you were so wild~” he glanced to the side and saw Ueda twitch and promptly ignore him, he sniggered “Damn, I should've taken a picture” he sighed unhappily; Ueda went beet red “Wha-what the hell are you saying?” he half-shouted, Ryo grinned at him “it's such a nice view” he purred “and when you put the vibrator in at the same time as I was inside you, oh my fucking god, that was so amazing. We should do that some more” Ueda's facial expression was that of shock “what the hell are you saying, you perverted bastard?” he said his voice strained, but commonsense stopped it from escalating.

 

 

After a few moments of silence Ueda turned and addressed the man next to him.” Ne, Ryo” he said, Ryo replied with a low “um?” so Ueda repeated himself. Ryo glanced at him, Ueda then cocked his head to the side and flashed his best smile at him and said happily “Happy Birthday, Ou-sama!” and Ryo almost crashed into the car in front.

 

 


End file.
